wariofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Smashbro8
Welcome Hi, welcome to WarioWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cagebeasts-1-.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Murphyshane (Talk) 20:01, May 21, 2010 Wario World enemy sure we could remove that category. I made a mistake and added the character category to thoose pages. You can remove them if you want. The achievement list is make one edit on a article exedra. Make one edit on a wario land article exedra. Add one picture to wario wiki exedra. Add one page to a category exedra. Write one blog post exedra. Wiki love keep on editing for five days exedra. And the special achievement list witch is join this wiki, add to your user page, add someting on some one else's talk page, create wiki. And the secret achievement's which are edit one hundred pages one the wiki for one hour. Add one hundred categorys in one hour. And the last be the 1,000th edit.Starfox u (talk) 19:53, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Wii wiki Sure i will help out on that wiki. What do you want me to edit on wii wiki.Starfox u (talk) 00:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok i will make add more info to stub pages. And as for achievements i know how to add them. But i do not have access to that on that wiki. To add a new achievement section you go to Special:wikiachievementsCustomize. And then tipe in the new achievement section.Starfox u (talk) 00:25, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure if you want me to be a admin there i will. Starfox u (talk) 11:46, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Achievements Can you tell me any ideas you have for new achievements for wario wiki. Starfox u (talk) 11:49, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Can you tell me if you want to be a admin. If so leave a message on my take page, And i will ask Murphyshane to give you the promotion.Starfox u (talk) 00:34, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry but murphshane said no about giving you admin states.Starfox u (talk) 13:32, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for not being mad at me because of that. And i hope you keep on editing on this wiki.Starfox u (talk) 20:25, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Editing Are you not editing any more on this wiki ? Starfox u (talk) 01:03, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I hope you had fun on vacation. And welcome back.Starfox u (talk) 11:46, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Mergered Ok but i have merged the Young cricket page with the Young Cricket. And the Master mantis with the Master Mantis. Ok i can do that for some of them. But the reason most will stay in class E D or C is becuse most of those pages are missing the infoboxs. Most species pages are missing the species infobox or the character infobox ex. Once those pages have those inbox's then they get get classed to class A or B. Starfox u (talk) 17:44, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Editing So um are you still going to edit, also can you help me make a template?Starfox u (talk) 01:56, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me make a species infobox template. I sort of know how to do i just need some help.Starfox u (talk) 01:56, September 4, 2014 (UTC) If we do make that infobox then i would like the major enemy pages to have that infobox.Starfox u (talk) 11:42, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Never mind i just find out that there is a infobox called enemy infobox. So i will just use that one for now on for those tipes of pages.Starfox u (talk) 11:49, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Background What do you think of the new background on this wiki?Starfox u (talk) 17:11, July 18, 2014 (UTC) This page might be able to help this is a link to a step by step on how to change the background and theme.Starfox u (talk) 17:27, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Yep it looks good but you should change the size.Starfox u (talk) 18:03, July 18, 2014 (UTC) There might be a way to change the image size but i do not know if you can.Starfox u (talk) 18:10, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Favicon What is a favicon?Starfox u (talk) 17:35, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok but how do you make that?Starfox u (talk) 17:49, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Never mind i found out how to make it. I will look into it.Starfox u (talk) 17:49, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Promotion You are now a admin on Wario Wiki. can you help me Can you help me with reasoning with this user called LeMansRacer . The thing is i got blocked on that wiki when i was asking for some users to help on microsoft wiki and he blocked me saying that i was spaming. Can you tell him i was not tying to make him mad and i was not knowing that on that wiki that it counted as vandalism. Please help me.Starfox u (talk) 22:14, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Well if you will help it would be great. And no i am still blocked there.Starfox u (talk) 00:55, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Bureaucrat Do you want to be a bureaucrat on WarioWiki?Starfox u (talk) 15:15, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok i will give you bureaucrat access. And i will make the Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS page. List of wario land enemies Here is a list of Wario Land enemies Wario Land Super Mario Land 3 *Wandin' Goom *Pirate Goom *Dropper *Pinwheel *Helmut *Pouncer *Penkoon *Dangerous Duck *Bucket Head *Floater *Pecan *Watch *Goboten *Gaugau *White Puff *Guragura *Yadora *Yarikuri Obake *Pikkarikun *Debidebi *Fireballs *Ukiwani *Boulder *Be *Chicken Duck *Paidan *Munchers *Spiked Balls *Togemaru *Harisu *Chikuri *Maizo *Yaburiki *Botsu *Pillars Tell me once those pages have been made or if you need help makeing them.So do you want to make those pages?Starfox u (talk) 22:12, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok good luck and i will try to help out here and there if you want so yeah.Starfox u (talk) 23:20, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Are you still helping out on this wiki. And are you going to do this project if not then i will do it for you.Starfox u (talk) 00:59, November 21, 2014 (UTC) No bad i understand good luck.Starfox u (talk) 01:31, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Activity Do you only someimes edit here becuse i ask you to help? Or is it that you really want to edit here? Re:Happy New Year Yeah happy new year to you to. Also have fun.Starfox u (talk) 04:10, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Editing Are you still editing here, if not it is ok I just want to know if you are going to stop.Starfox u (talk) 13:37, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Back I am back now and will resume major editing on this wiki.